


Little Details

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 007 Fest 2020Fill 4 of 9 for collab prompt tableThanks tosoufflegirl91for the prompt 'Q forgets his own birthday'Q has no idea why James and Alec are dragging him out to dinner. He does have reports to write, after all.
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, MI6 Cafe Collections





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/gifts).



Q looked up as James poked his head in the office.

“Q, Alec’s got the car waiting. Are you coming?”

Confused, he frowned at James and then frowned at the report he was writing, finding an answer in neither of them. “For what?” he asked in mild exasperation. “I’ve still got three equipment reports to write since 009 put himself in the hospital and apparently can’t write _or_ dictate, the selfish unconscious sod.”

James barked a laugh. “The reports can wait for the night, darling. Get your arse out of that chair. We’ve reservations.”

“For what?” Q asked again, allowing himself to be bustled out, secretly glad to put off the reports.

James gave him a fond smile, and lovingly shoved him into the backseat.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Q and then turned to James. “So I was right to bring his good jacket along.”

“Yes, yes.” James rolled his eyes. “I’m absolutely floored by your foresight in this _one_ particular case, Alec, well done you. Q, my love, put on your good jacket please.”

Q frowned and swapped his tweed coat for the more formal one, a dark blue jacquard satin with a subtle cat paw-print pattern. “Where are we going that I need my formal jacket?”

Alec met his gaze in the rear view mirror and blinked in surprise. “We’re going to Hawksmoor for dinner, Q.”

“Oh.” Q settled the jacket and watched the traffic pass. If his lovers were going to be secretive, he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of asking repeatedly for further information. He pulled out his phone and reviewed the training roster for the new minions, adding target practice, firearm safety, and biohazard drills as mandatory despite the Human Resources department’s timid recommendations. He did his best to ignore the looks James and Alec kept exchanging in the front seat.

At the restaurant, they were ushered into a sumptuous private room set for three, and Q frowned even harder.

“Q, love,” Alec said, taking his face gently, a strange smile on his face. “Happy birthday.” He held him still for a sweet, if lingering, kiss, turning him to face James when he was done.

James laughed at Q’s stunned look and leaned in to claim his own kiss. “Happy birthday, love. I can’t believe you forgot your own birthday.”

Q faltered before his brain came back online and then he laughed in sheer shocked delight. “It’s never been important before.”

“And while there is so much wrong with that statement, now is not the time,” James said smoothly after a pause. “Now is when we feed you a fine dinner and then take you home and ravish you.”

“Don’t forget the presents at home,” Alec added.

Q blinked away a sudden dampness and pulled both of them close. “Best birthday ever,” he whispered.


End file.
